


[Podfic] took the one less travelled by

by rhythmia



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), immediately post-movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of hilarioushilarity aka capiche'stumblr ficabout Quỳnh coming to visit Booker at the end of the movie.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] took the one less travelled by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhipiduridae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhipiduridae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [took the one less travelled by](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767712) by hilarioushilarity, aka Capiche on AO3. 



> This is part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, also found [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html), please check the other fabulous works out!
> 
> rhipiduridae, thanks for putting the original fic in front of my face like waving a red cape in front of a podficcing bull, and for alpha listening as I was putting the podfic together <3

****

**Original text:** [took the one less travelled by](https://hilarioushilarity.tumblr.com/post/640437545596059648/after-she-had-stabbed-him-a-few-times-quynh) written by [hilarioushilarity](https://hilarioushilarity.tumblr.com) aka [capiche on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capiche/pseuds/Capiche)

**Length:** 5:30, 3.77 MB

**Cover:** by rhythmia  
**Cover image description:** Square cover with black background. Top image is Booker in a dark coat, sitting in shadow on the steps outside his apartment. Bottom image is Quỳnh in a red high-necked coat, lit from the right, looking serious. Top right text reads: "a The Old Guard podfic," text across the middle reads: "took the one less travelled by," bottom left text reads: "written by hilarious hilarity, read by rhythmia

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ub7qnpoy7yu7hwa/%25255BThe_Old_Guard%25255D_took_the_one_less_travelled_by_%252528AO3%252529.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/the-old-guard-took-the-one-less-travelled-by/%255BThe%2520Old%2520Guard%255D%2520took%2520the%2520one%2520less%2520travelled%2520by%2520%2528AO3%2529.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Thank you to hilarioushilarity for permission to record this. Since more has been written, more podfic to come.... Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
